In A Moment of Weakness
by AngelKougaeri
Summary: Oneshot songfic Jin and Kazuya! Please RR! D


**A/N:** **Another tekken one shot! If theres's any mistakes or it gets confusing - i apoligise, no matter how many times i proof read something, i only ever notice my mistakes when i've posted tut. Please R/R! -X-**

**

* * *

**

**In A Moment of Weakness – AngelKougaeri **

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'Tekken' blah blah Namco does 'sniffle'…though I do own all the games to date on PS1 & PS2 (tee hee). Nor do I own the lyrics or whatever to Mudvayne-Happy?_

**Kazuya Mishima.**

**Not a man to be reckoned with. Especially when he was pissed. Wrapped in his nostalgic thoughts, ignoring everything else in the dojo he had locked himself away in, and only concentrating in making a shit load of mess out of the punch bag in front of him. His motivation was trained in this moment on only pure hatred for his father, despite the wretch being dead: 'Supposedly, you never can tell how many times that bastard will reappear...' He snarled at the thought, launching another vicious kick into the bag.**

_In this hole  
That is me  
The dead are rolling over  
In this hole  
Thickening  
Dirt shovelled over shoulders_

**Rage flaring, Kazuya had been at this rigorous battle with himself for over four hours now. He was getting nowhere. 'Calm your hatred down she said, fight the devil and its temptations she said – it's been over twenty years and I still fucking can't!' Seething his fist drove forcefully through the defeated looking sandbag, the contents rushing to the floor through the gaping hole his attack had created. "DAMNIT!" He roared, lashing out at the useless bag and with his eyes suddenly glowing venomously, the possessed Mishima propelled it across the room into a nearby wall, a crack appearing in the plaster at the impact from the force of his strike.**

_I feel it in me  
So overwhelmed  
Oh, this pressured center rising  
My life overturned  
Unfair the despair  
All these scars keep ripping open_

**_Elsewhere…_ **

**Eyes burning into the abyss of nothing as he sat in concentrated meditation, Jin Kazama calmly rose to his feet and slipped into his fighting stance, reciting his kata with fluid movements – fast, furious and immensely powerful.**

**Eyebrows knitted into a focussed frown as he gradually became quicker with which each punch, kick and twist. Calm interior slipping slowly, as with each strike an interfering tingle at the back of his mind crept forward and released the fury his usually calm exterior managed to hide.**

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

**Kazuya grasped his chest in agony, slumping to his knees as his eyes clouded and the devil entombed within his heart clawed its way out.**

_In this hole  
That is me  
A life that's growing feeble  
In this hole  
So limiting  
The sun has set; all darkens_

**Jin's head suddenly spun and his vision darkened even as the suns rays crashed down on him in the open woodland. "What the…. no!" His voice croaked all too aware of what was happening to him, but his uncertainty as to why clearly read upon his agonised face as the air around him began to charge with electricity.**

_Buried underneath  
Hands slip off the wheel  
Internal path-way to contention_

**"NO!" Kazuya yelled, livid at the interception of his forever bound and soulless counterpart.**

**"Now Kazuya, you know better than to try and dismiss me. We have a deal…. remember…?" The enraged Mishima heard his own voice mock him, only there was a sickening demonic throatiness to it-almost blood curdling to him, even after all these years when he had sold his young broken soul.**

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

**Sinking his nails into the hard ground beneath him, Jin screamed out in pain, his head feeling as though it was about to cave in on itself from the pressure of another entering his mind with a torturous, spine chilling roar of laughter.**

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

**Gathering himself and tightly closing his eyes, Kazuya forced the mocking voice of his counterpart to the confines of the back of his mind without a second thought. Devil would have no upper hand in his rage. He would not let the Devil take away the small remains of what was left of him on this wretched earth.**

_Are you  
HAPPY?_

**Jin clawed at his head and at the tattoos slowly forming across his broad chest. This was his fathers doing-his fathers fault, for selling his pathetic soul to the Devil! Now he was consequently another toy for the Devil to torture and he was having none of it. "Get bent demon! I'm not you're puppet!" Jin roared at the peak of his lungs as he leapt up to his feet and drew his fists to his sides, clenching them so hard his now dirty nails drew blood at the palms.**

_Are you feeling happy? _

_In this hole  
That is me  
Left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release?  
What sets me free?  
Do you pull me up just to push me down again?_

**Fists now pounding into the solid wooden floor, the skin on his bare knuckles began to split as he fought off his demon, blood seeping into the cracks of the splintering wood as Kazuya struck down angrily.**

_Peel me from the skin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

_Tear meat from the bone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy now?_

**Exhausted and drained, Jin grit his teeth and forced his eyes open to look upon the landscape ahead of him. It reminded him of Jun, his mother. It was what kept him calm. It was what pissed the Devil within him off, and he knew it, he enjoyed having a minor victory over his lesser enemy. When Jin thought of Jun, he thought pure and it was one thing the demon could not intercept. The power of an Angel's will to protect her own.**

_Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Peel me from the skiiiiiiiiiin  
Tear me from the rind  
Does it make you happy now?_

**"Jun…" The seething Mishima whispered aloud as he brought himself to his feet, eyes still bound tightly. She had been right; he still had to fight the devil and its temptations. It was just his amount of will and want that had to be put into it if he ever wanted to be whole again.**

_Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from the boooooooooone  
Tear me from myself  
Are you feeling happy?_

**A small smile crept to Jin's mouth as the ancient markings scarring his pale flesh began to dissolve and the darkness plaguing his sight vanished allowing him to see his surroundings in fresh natural colour.**

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

**Peeping an eye open Kazuya scanned the dojo in silence, and opened them fully as the red glow dispersed, leaving his rich deep brown eyes to fall upon the tattered punch bag that now lay slumped and destroyed against the cracked wall.**

**His hopes were to have seen his beloved, but he knew that only her spirit would succeed in silencing his hatred. Yet still, he had nothing of any real solace or comfort left in this world to help him…**

_Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy?  
Now that I'm lost left with nothing_

* * *

**A/N: Think maybe i needs to start writing some happier one shots at some point eh? Lol. Please review! Go on! Ya knows ya want to press that pretty blue button and succumb to the devil... (D) -x-**


End file.
